


Thorki Ficlets and Such

by Peace_love_thorki



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Assault, a bunch of those
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_love_thorki/pseuds/Peace_love_thorki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a compilation of thorki ficlets I write on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merman Au

Thor was sixteen and already a better fisherman than his father. He would catch more than three good fishermen put together some days. This day, he was sure, would be no different. The weather was perfect; sunny, but not too hot. And he had the added bonus of no one else being out. They were all at a party. He was too young to drink and therefore did not care to attend. 

It wasn't long before he started filling his boat with various salt water fish. He was so pleased with himself that he sung a little tune about merriment. A few hours later he was ready to call it a day. So he went about pulling up his nets full of fish, but the last gave him some trouble. It was so heavy! He was thrilled! He had never before actually struggled to lift a net. He expected either a very large fish or more than he could count. He did not, however, expect the merman he pulled up. 

Thor jumped back in fear, his mother had warned him of these creatures....although all that she had mentioned were female. Perhaps males were different? He prayed to his gods that they were. 

The creature smiled beautifully at him. "Hello...Thor," it said in a sultry voice, clearly trying to contain it's fear at being captured.

"Wh-who are you?!" Thor stuttered. A part of him wanted to free the merman, but he was far to caught in his fear.

"I go by Loki," he said, trying to move closer to Thor. "Why don't you let me out of here and we can...talk."

Much to his horror, Thor was compelled to obey. That voice...it was irresistible. He wanted more of it, more of Loki. He cut him loose before he realized how dumb that was. No! he thought. I...I don't want more of him. I want him to leave! But Loki did not seem compelled to leave just yet. In fact, he rested his arms on the edge of the boat, luring Thor ever closer. And, oh, Thor was the one caught now. The more he looked at Loki listened to the soft song he had began singing, the more he wanted to touch, to kiss, to taste.

As he was about to lean forward to do just that, Loki spoke. "For freeing me, I have decided to not kill you, even if I happen to see you again." Then he started to swim away.

"Wait!" Thor cried out. Loki stopped and turned. "I...I want to see you more. I give you my word as an Odinson that I will not harm you or reveal to anyone that I saw you."

He waited, for what felt like forever, for Loki to answer. "Very well," he said, finally, "I will meet you here each day at sunset. But be warned, if you break your word, I will kill you." And with that he continued to swim off, leaving Thor anxious for tomorrow and every day after.


	2. Bruises and Cuts

Twelve year old Loki holds his soulmate, Thor, close and tries his best not to remember the state he first saw him in, which of course is impossible…

It started when he was four and Thor, a complete stranger at the time, was five. He ran to his mother frightened because a bruise had appeared on his arm out of nowhere. “Momma! Momma look! I gots an ouch and I didn’t even fall down!”

Farabauti just smiled though and told him “Don’t worry, my little Loki. That just means your soulmate, wherever she or he is got an ouch in that exact spot.” That was all the consoling he needed and he went away to play, wondering more and more about who his mysterious soulmate was. Were they nice? Did they smell good? Did they like to play? Was it a boy or girl? What was their favorite color? These were the thoughts that occupied his mind. He was happy and carefree, as a child should be.

A few months passed and Loki constantly checked his body, always intrigued when he found a new scrape or little bruise that he knew was not from him. He wondered what his soulmate did to cause each minor injury. Then a large dark bruise appeared on his thigh. It was purple and hurt to touch. Loki was afraid for his soulmate so he again went to his mother. “Momma…look. My soulmate got hurt bad!” He said with fear in his voice.

Farabauti gasped and looked to Laufey who simply said, “It’s alright Loki. I’m sure they just fell of their bike or something.” He was never one to jump to the worst conclusions. Farabauti, however, worried for her son and his soulmate.

These types of bruises didn’t happen often until Loki was seven, but they happened enough that even Laufey began to wonder if they weren’t an accident. When he turned seven though, they started happening more frequently, often leaving Loki with more than one nasty bruise and sometimes even cuts. His parents called the police. They only said that there was no way to tell who his soulmate was, and even sent officers out weekly to make sure Loki wasn’t actually the one being abused. Loki grew paranoid to the point of needing therapy. Farabauti cried and wished she could help her baby boy. Laufey did his best to look strong for his family, secretly wanting to murder whoever was the cause for his son’s pain.

This continued for a couple more years. Loki got dubbed “that weird goth kid” because he always wore long sleeves and pants and kept his hair in his face.

On his tenth birthday, Farabauti found Loki crumpled up on his bedroom floor, covered in those terrifying bruises, he was barely conscious. She didn’t scream, not yet, not until she went to console him and saw his pajama bottoms stained…with blood. At his crotch and bottom. She screamed. She cried. She fainted. Laufey ran in and called 911 then tried to rouse his wife and clean up his son.

After that day Laufey went on a hunt to find the person responsible for it all. He took out a mortgage to hire a team of private investigators. It took them six months but they found him, Odin and his son Thor at 9853 Asgard Parkway, Alabama. He called the police and sped to the house, which luckily was only three hours away. It took all of his patience to wait for the police to arrive, but he did. Then he waited for the sick man to be brought out in cuffs and his poor son to be carried into an ambulance. He asked the police what they would and was told he’d be informed. “What about the boy? He’s my son’s soulmate,” He said.

"I would suggest you try to adopt him. Get a good lawyer," The officer told him. And thats exactly what Laufey did.

It took another eight months for the process to be finalized, but finally, finally, they were able to bring him home. Loki was overjoyed to meet Thor, as was Thor him. Thor asked all about Loki’s life. Loki didn’t dare ask about Thor’s. Farabauti and Laufey watched both boys grow and play, thrilled with every bruise that faded. Eventually they had only the marks on them that boys their age should. None of them would forget the darkness of the past, but they all worked to be happy as a family.


	3. If You're a Mind Reader, Cough

Growing up in a world where mind readers and psychics exist, most people guarded their thoughts carefully, or even got surgical mind blockers to keep their thoughts private. But thinking back on how he met Thor, Loki was glad he wasn’t as careful as he should be with his thoughts.

Loki was sitting on the subway when he saw him, a tall pretty blonde, with more muscles than he could count. Oh, He’s gorgeous, Loki thought without worrying someone may overhear him.He had always known there were a few of them out there, but in his 25 years he had only met two or three mind readers and only one psychic so he was pretty careless with his thinking; frankly, he didn’t give a fuck. 

But then the man turned to face Loki. Probably a coincidence he thought as he marveled at how fucking blue this guy’s eyes were. What I would give to sleep with him, even once. He smiled to himself as he thought of how that might go, though it would likely never happen. You don’t fuck random strangers from the subway, even if they do look like gods. Just look at him though. I wonder if he’s even gay, or maybe bi…either way, I bet he’s never bottomed. He probably likes to take, and roughly. I’d change that; I’d fuck him so slow and perfectly that he’d beg for more before I started to go faster. Then I’d find his sweet spot and make him scream loud enough for the whole block to hear. I would UNDO him…

As Loki continued to think of all the things he’d like to do to the stranger, he missed that he was staring at him and barely hiding a grin. By the time he finally met his eye again, the blonde had moved quite a bit closer. Shit, Loki thought. What if he’s one of then? Oh god. What if he heard everything I have been thinking? Shit shit shit. Then he stared at him, ignoring the fact that he was blushing dark red, and thought if you are a mind reader, cough, right now. Not a second passed before he coughed obnoxiously while making eye contact with Loki. 

Loki sat still with his hands in his lap, thinking of anything other than fucking the blonde until the subway stopped. After all the passengers cleared out, the man walked over to him and said, “You’re right, I’ve never played the bottom before. But if you are as good as you think you are, I’m willing to give it a try. Name’s Thor, by the way.” He winked at Loki and handed him a paper with a cell number on it before walking away.


	4. Black and White

Loki’s world had been colored since he could remember. Thor’s hadn’t. Thor had six years of black and white before Odin brought the strange baby home, the one that have his life color. To this day he remembered what it felt like to see the beauty of the world for the first time. He remembered his mother telling him what it meant and his father looking slightly disappointed.

He was proud growing up, none of his friends saw color like he and Loki did and he always made a point to tell them. The first kiss between them was natural and all Thor wanted was to never let Loki go. But Loki, he pulled away. Thor didn’t understand how Loki didn’t seem to crave his attention in the same way Thor craved his. But nonetheless he was happy, and did his best to keep his soul mate happy too. Most of the time, life was perfect.

But no one told Thor that the world would lose it’s color if Loki died so when things started going dull he didn’t think to panic, perhaps it was normal. As the color faded more and more he did begin to worry, but told himself it was because Loki was away on a trip. His world was devoid of color when his mother told him the news. He was too late, Loki died from a random attack. If he had known he could have saved him when the color first began to fade. Now he would have to learn to live alone, with no Loki and no color.

Two weeks later Frigga told her husband that they lost their eldest son too.


	5. Loki is Jane's Brother

Thor started cheating on Jane a month ago, the same time he met her brother who had been away at boarding school, Loki. And he hadn't meant to, at first. Loki had been sprawled out on his bed, naked. Thor walked in, meaning to grab the stuff he left there a week ago. He blushed when he saw the stranger. "Uh...sorry man. I'm Thor." He picked up his things and kept his eyes averted from the boy who had a better body than his girlfriend.

"Oh I know who you are," He drawled. "You're Janey's jock boyfriend. I'm Loki. Her brother. Why don't we chat." Loki patted the bed and gestured for Thor to join.

Thor had thought that Loki was going to give him the "break her I break you speech". Really, he had. It didn't even cross his mind that this mysterious naked brother would kiss him, until it did. Things escalated quickly from there. Sure, Thor felt guilty, but not guilty enough to stop fucking her brother. "Now be quiet," He warned him once as he was fingering his hole open. "Your sister is going to be home soon and she doesn't know I'm here. She can't find out."

"Why's that?" Loki had asked. "Oh that's right because, you still looove her." Thor shut him up with a deep kiss.

Now here he was three months later, in love with Loki and feeling guilty about jane. He knew he had to tell her and mentally prepared himself. Then he rang the doorbell. Jane invited him in, thrilled to see him. "I...have to tell you something," He said, his voice cracking with nerves.

"What is it? Babe, are you okay?" Jane looked concerned, which made Thor feel that much worse.

"I uhh...I cheated," he whispered.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!!!" Jane shouted at Thor before punching him as hard as she could manage. 

"Jane..babe, please. Let me explain," Thor pleaded while rubbing his arm. He hadn't meant to fall for Loki afteral.  
"EXPLAIN?!" she screamed. "AND JUST HOW CAN YOU FUCKING EXPLAIN THIS?! WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR A YEAR! A YEAR, THOR! AND YOU FUCKING CHEATED! WHO WAS IT?!"

Thor looked down, reluctant to tell his-probably ex-girlfriend that the person he cheated on her with was her own brother.

"Thor Odinson, you tell me right now!" She demanded, voice beginning to grow hoarse from all the screaming. 

Thor was caught, he didn't want to say it, but didn't want to draw this out any longer than necessary. "It was with Loki.." He said, biting his lip.

Then Jane started to cry. "MY BROTHER?! WHY THOR?!....how long has this been going on." Naturally, Thor tried to comfort her, only to be pushed away.

"About three months..."

"Oh, so ever since you met him." Jane sobbed more now. "Do you....do you love him?"

".....Yes. I do," Thor responded apologetically. 

"I see..." Jane said. Then she turned toward her room. When Thor started to follow, Jane told him to go, so he did.

He felt awful about what he did to Jane, because she didn't deserve it. But it was better this way. Now he could be with Loki openly. He called him and told him what had happened.

"That was really brave of you, Thor. I'm proud," Loki told him. Thor felt his heart swell at his words. "I bet you feel like shit though, huh?"

"Kinda..." Thor responded.

"I'll be there in an hour. No sex, we'll just watch your favorite movie," Loki said.

"Thanks, Lo, I love you," Thor said. and he really did. So much it left an ache when he wasn't with him.

"I love you too, she'll be alright," Loki told him before hanging up.


	6. Loki's Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual assault of eight year old Loki by his cousin. Not a happy ficlet.

Everyone has their demons. Yes, everyone; no one is immune to them. For some those demons are bad thoughts or dreams or self hate or depression. But for Loki, his demon is a person. A person who he trusted and loved and now ten years later still haunts his mind. As he lays by his loving, perfect boyfriend  he can remember it. He can remember clearly how when he was eight his cousin, Svadilfari, who was twelve at the time, started telling him and his little brother that he liked to hump boys and girls. Loki had been curious, so of course he asked "What does it feel like?"

"I don't know how to say it, lay down. I'll show you," Svadilfari had told them. And they listened. Loki and his four year old brother lied down as their cousin humped each of their bottoms in turn. It felt strange, weird for a cousin to do, Loki remembers. But he let him. He let his cousin hump him and his brother. And didn't mention the hardness he felt on his behind. Svadilfari said he was showing them what it felt like. He'd asked. So this was okay. He remembers thinking it was okay.

Loki also recalls the time his cousin asked to hold him. Of course he said yes. He remembers Svadilfari's fingers on his back and chest, and thinking that meant he was loved. Then he felt something hard poking his thigh, it startled him. He asked what it was. "Don't worry about it," said his cousin oh so reassuringly. "It's just a pencil." Svadilfari wouldn't lie to him, Loki knew. He knew. So he'd said nothing as the pencil rubbed against his thigh. It was just a pencil. Nothing to worry about.

But there is one memory, one specific memory, about his cousin that haunts Loki more than any of the others. He had been playing in his room and Svadilfari and his friend, whose name Loki could not recall, were visiting. He was thrilled when his cousin came in asking if he could play with him. "Of course!" he told him, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Let's play Mommy and baby," Svadilfari suggested casually, as though the thought just flew into his mind. "You be the Mommy and I'll be the baby." Loki agreed quickly and for a while it was fine. It was fun, actually. Then Svadilfari said he was "hungwy" so Loki got pretend food. "No," his cousin told him. "Babies drink their Mommy's milk." Loki blushed hotly when the next words out of the older boy's mouth were to sit down and lift his shirt. But he did it. It was just a game. So he obeyed. He sat still and held his cousin's head as he felt a mouth around his nipple, sucking. To this day he can remember how strange it felt, how uncomfortable he was, how when he wanted to stop his cousin said no because he wasn't full yet, how he had to keep telling himself it was just a game. Then finally, _finally,_ it ended. Svadilfari didn't want to play anymore. Loki pulled his shirt down after his cousin left the room, still telling himself that it was _just a game._ But then he walked out, to use the restroom. He saw his cousin and his friend talking and walked forward a little, just a little. The words he heard leave his cousin's mouth made him so sick and so ashamed that he ran to the bathroom and forced himself to forget it. To forget all of it. To make every possibly inappropriate touch disappear. Because "Dude, Loki just let me suck his tits," meant that it wasn't a game. It wasn't a game. _It wasn't a game!_

He was successful in forgetting it had ever happened for a very long time, for almost ten years. He can't even place what it is that caused all of these memories to resurface. But now that he can remember them, they won't go away. As his big blonde boyfriend brushes his hair, he is plagued by his cousin's touch so many years ago. "Are you okay?" Thor asks, genuinely concerned. Loki can only shake his head. No, he isn't okay. "Do you want to talk about it?" Thor pulls him closer and Loki bites back  tears. No, he doesn't want to talk about it. He can't. And he isn't okay. He is angry, he is sad, he wants to tell Svadilfari that he's a disgusting pig and always will be. But Thor is patient and it makes Loki hopeful. Maybe one day he will be. Maybe Thor can help him be okay.

"Just hold me," he requests softly. And Thor does, as though Loki is the most precious creature in existence. Yeah, maybe Thor can help him be okay.


End file.
